


Coming Home

by niteryde



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteryde/pseuds/niteryde
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have needs after being apart for three weeks. One shot.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 29
Kudos: 173





	Coming Home

“You’re a jerk, you know that?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes over Bulma’s first words to him upon answering his call. Across from him was the image of his unhappy wife on the monitor, built into a communication system that was streaming their video call in real time. He grunted in disinterest as he dug his fork into the prepared meal he had just warmed up. It was some kind of pasta meal – while not inedible, it certainly did not compare to the fresh food he was used to on Earth.

“Now what did I do?” he asked before shuffling a fork-full of the bland pasta into his mouth.

“You haven’t called me in over a week, that’s what you did! I was starting to get worried about you.”

He swallowed, then snickered. “I was going through an asteroid field for some time, and it disrupted the communications. This is the first time the link has been up, so I thought I would check in.”

“Oh,” she said in realization. Her irritation turned to mild concern, as she leaned closer into the camera on her side, peering at him. “Is everything okay with the ship?”

He shrugged. “A few dings, but nothing the computer couldn’t self-diagnose and resolve.”

“Good,” she sighed, relieved. She had supreme confidence in her engineering, but it was one thing to run simulations, and another to send a ship into the unknown dangers of space. “I thought you were still training and that you had forgotten to call.”

He snorted. “Not likely.”

Bulma smiled. “How sweet, you didn’t forget your beautiful wife after all.”

“More like I don’t want to hear your annoying voice screeching at me if I forget to call you,” he retorted. Her smile melted into a glare, and he smirked before taking another mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

“Charming,” she drawled. “Trunks misses you, you know.”

Vegeta’s dark gaze shifted from his wife on the screen to the counter next to the monitor, showing the amount of time left until he reached Earth from his yearly space training expedition. The counter read that it would be just under 10 hours until he was back on the blue planet that was his home. It was early afternoon in West City, so he would be getting back just after midnight.

He lowered his eyes to his food, scowling as he did. “It is only a few more hours. I will be home soon.”

“I miss you too.”

He just grunted, shoving in another mouthful of pasta into his mouth without looking up. Bulma huffed when he didn’t respond, as though suddenly finding his food more interesting.

“Now is the part where you say, _yes, my gorgeous wife, I missed you too, I have been thinking about you constantly. You are brilliant, and amazing, and I can’t wait to see you, and-_ ”

“Woman, you are ridiculous,” Vegeta sneered.

“Admit it,” she said, her arms folded in front of her as she leaned closer to the camera, her blue eyes challenging. “You miss me too. I want to hear you admit it.”

He scoffed, staring back in equal challenge. “The only thing I will be missing soon is the peace and quiet on this spaceship, with no woman rambling at me constantly.”

“Oh? Is that right?”

His eye twitched at her change in tone. Bulma leaned back a little in her seat, and it was only then that Vegeta noticed she had deftly undone the front of her white lab coat. She slowly opened it, exposing her cream skin to him, and the hint of a dark red, lace bra. It was his favorite bra, and she knew it.

“Well, that is too bad,” she sighed, reaching up to let her hair down. She shook her head, loose blue curls coming down, her coat opening more to him with the movement. Vegeta dark eyes were intense when she reached up with one hand, a few manicured fingers ghosting over the lace covering a breast. “I for one have been sorely missing my husband,” she teased.

“Woman,” he growled in warning, even as he felt himself getting hard. It had been three weeks since he had left Earth, and thus, three weeks since he had touched the soft skin that was now being flaunted in his face. It was one thing for Bulma to tease him in person, when he could immediately ravage her and put an end to it. It was another for his wife to do this to him when he still had hours to go before he would see her again.

“Mmm…” Bulma leaned her head back in her seat, licking her lips as Vegeta’s breath quickened at the view. Her coat was fully open now, her chest rising and falling quickly. The prince wanted nothing more than to tear that bra off to expose her fully to him. He wanted to shove her against the wall and take her hard, to satisfy the need he had been denied now for weeks. “If only you were here to touch me instead…”

“I will be there soon,” he affirmed, his voice dark and husky as his erection throbbed in anticipation. “Then you will answer for this,” he threatened dangerously.

Bulma sat up straight then, giving him a look through the camera that made his heart pound hard in his chest. Her blue eyes were dark with desire, challenge, and triumph all at once.

“I look forward to it,” she said, before abruptly cutting the communication link.

////////////////

The Capsule Corp compound was silent later that night. It was around midnight now, but Bulma couldn’t sleep. She was buzzing with anticipation as she glanced at her watch while she leaned on the railing of her balcony. She knew the spaceship would be landing in approximately 10 minutes, and she knew her husband would appear shortly afterwards. Vegeta would not have appreciated her riling him up just to cut off their video call, but it only made her smirk in eagerness. That was what the jerk got for not admitting that he missed her, after all.

Plus, Bulma was sure he would be wanting to unleash his pent up energy from their earlier conversation, and she was more than ready for whatever the Saiyan had in mind. It had been a long three weeks, and she needed him, desire already burning low in her belly as she imagined how insatiable he would be.

She bit her bottom lip when she saw the ten minute mark pass. The ship was set to land just outside of West City in a wide open park – enough space just in case the landing coordinates were off by a small degree of error. And just close enough for Vegeta to be able to quickly capsulize the ship, and-

Bulma exhaled shakily when she felt his hot breath behind her ear a moment later. Vegeta wrapped one strong arm around her waist, his hand snaking inside her robe to feel her bare skin as he pulled her back against his armor. She whimpered.

“I had to jerk off _twice_ after that little show you put on,” he growled angrily in her ear. Bulma shuddered when she felt the rough, worn leather of his white gloves exploring her skin, one hand going up to her breast. She had long since discarded the bra, and her breath caught when she felt his hard erection pressing against her from behind as he pinched her nipple hard, making her arch back against him.

“Mmm, so you _did_ miss me,” she laughed huskily, leaning her head back against Vegeta’s shoulder as he brought his lips down to her neck. He alternated between kissing and sucking at the skin, none too gently. Her heart pounded, knowing he was not going to take it easy on her, and she whimpered again.

“Maybe once or twice, I could have tolerated your presence,” he finally muttered, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Bulma huffed a little in annoyance, but he gave her no time for a response before he suddenly had her backed up against a wall inside their bedroom. He could smell her arousal, which combined with the time apart, had him mad with lust. Bulma felt herself go weak in the knees when he seized her lips in a deep kiss filled with desperate need, one of his hands sliding behind her neck and gripping her hair. She sighed into their kiss, shuddering in delight at the feel of his cold armor against her bare skin, as he used his spare hand to tug down his uniform pants.

“Oh god, Vegeta,” Bulma moaned, leaning her head back and breaking their kiss when she felt the heat of his ki disintegrate her panties that were already wet. He hitched her up against him, uncaring of the robe tangled behind her or that he was still clad with his uniform and armor. “Please,” she begged.

“Please _what_ ,” Vegeta snarled, painfully grasping her hair at the base of her neck as he teased her with the tip of his hot erection. “Say it,” he ordered roughly, his dark eyes burning.

“Please, fuck me,” she panted.

She didn’t need to ask twice. He needed her, _now,_ and he buried himself in her to the hilt, pressing her hard against the wall. Bulma clung to him fiercely, one hand gripping a handful of his hair hard at the intrusion as she moaned his name. His eyes rolled back as he groaned in pleasure while he held himself deep within her, savoring the feel of her heat, breath, and scent that washed over him. He then thrust back in hard, making her gasp. Vegeta didn’t give her time to catch her breath as he settled into a hard pace, going to the limits of what he knew she could handle as he drove desperately into her like he was drowning in need and only she could save him.

“Oh…my god…Vegeta… _fuck_ ,” she moaned, her arms going around his neck as she held onto her husband for dear life. She pulled him in closer, sucking hard on his lower lip and then biting it. He growled in her mouth, reaching to roughly squeeze a breast as he thrust harder and faster in a frenzy of passion. He swirled his hips and she screamed his name as she bucked against him, her orgasm eclipsing all thought and sensation in delicious ecstasy.

Bulma whimpered when Vegeta dropped her on the bed a heartbeat later. Her body felt like it was burning up as she came down from her high, tremors going through her that she couldn’t control. She looked over at her husband who was finally shedding his armor and his uniform. When he turned back to her, she bit her bottom lip upon seeing that he was still rock hard. Their night was not over yet.

Vegeta was in the bed next to her a moment later, pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him. He was panting, but he made no move as Bulma steadied herself against his hot and sweaty chest with her two hands, giving her the time she needed to regroup. She leaned over him, her blue curls dampened with sweat as he gazed up at her.

“I missed you, so much,” she breathed, watching as a flicker of emotion flashed in his dark eyes. Vegeta reached up to her, his fingers brushing back a few loose blue curls and tucking them behind an ear.

“I missed you too,” he quietly confessed.

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile, before his wife shifted on him. He swallowed, closing his eyes and moaning in delight when she maneuvered him inside of her again, as deep as she could take him. It was Bulma’s turn now to set the pace as she rocked against him, his hands settling on her thighs where he gripped her tightly. His jaw was slack, his breath hitching as she raked her nails down his chest while she rode him hard. He cursed when she twisted one of his nipples hard, panting through his nose as he turned his head to the side.

Bulma then ran one hand up his chest to his throat, up to his jaw, grabbing him roughly and forcing his face back towards her.

“Look at me, Vegeta,” she ordered him, damn near making him finish right there from her sheer audacity to command him in such a way. He opened his dark eyes as he gazed up at her, and she smirked triumphantly. She moved her hips in a way that made him struggle not to let his eyes roll back as he grunted.

“I like watching you,” she breathed while she rode him as hard as she possibly could. He shuddered as she moved one finger up to his lips, hooking it inside his mouth. “Come for me,” she ordered.

It only took him a few seconds before Vegeta gasped and his back arched up against her. Bulma didn’t understand the stream of alien words that furiously escaped him, but watching her husband - hot, sweaty, his face flushed red as waves of pleasure racked through his body – it was enough to finish her for the second time. They both rode out their orgasms together with cries of ecstasy echoing through the dark room.

Bulma collapsed down on top of him several moments later, shaking as they both panted together. Vegeta reached up with one arm, putting it around her and holding her close, which made her smile. After some time, she raised her head and looked down at him.

“I needed that,” she laughed.

He chuckled. “Maybe I should leave more often.”

“Oh no, you don’t. Once a year was the deal.”

“I know, I know.”

“But maybe one year, I’ll go with you.”

He raised an eyebrow in intrigue. “I thought you didn’t want to go back to space?”

“Maybe I’ll make an exception and keep you company.”

“Well there goes my peace and quiet,” he drawled, making her hit him on the chest as she slowly rolled off him. Bulma rested on her side and gave him a pointed glare, making him chuckle as he moved to face her. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. “I suppose you could come and keep me entertained from time to time,” he teased, nipping at her jaw.

She couldn’t help her giggle. “You’re a jerk.”

“I know.”

“I’m glad you’re home, Vegeta.”

He said nothing as he settled against her, but he was damn glad he was home too.


End file.
